Porcelana
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: —Porque la porcelana también se agrieta, Sakura-chan.


Titulo: Porcelana.

Sumario: —Porque la porcelana también se agrieta, Sakura-chan.

Capitulo único: Porcelana.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

 _«Nadie sabe cómo me siento ni lo que pienso. Mi sonrisa fingida me ayuda a disimular mis heridas. Me veo viva por fuera, pero en realidad, estoy muy muerta por dentro»_

* * *

Sakura se siente como una muñeca. Ha sido una muñeca toda su vida.

Concebida para ser mostrada, exhibida como un lindo trofeo.

 _Sakura-chan es una buena estudiante. Obedece a sus padres. Ayuda a sus vecinos. Es el orgullo de sus maestros. Sakura-chan esta tan buena cocinera. Y buen médico. Sera una fantástica ama de casa. Sera una fantástica madre. Una fantástica -chan es como una muñeca._

Se lo decían más de una vez con sonrisas enormes, genuinas. Sakura sería el orgullo de la aldea.

Por eso cuando Sasuke regreso y se acordó la boda entre ambos, nadie se sorprendió.

 _Sakura-chan es un ejemplo. Seguro hace que el muchacho Uchiha siente cabeza. Serán una bella pareja. ¡Son dos prodigios! Tendrán hijos hermosos. Será la boda del año. Es que Sakura-chan es hermosa, parece una muñeca._

Y así mismo se sentía Sakura, como una maldita muñeca. Vacía por dentro. Sin vida propia. Concebida para ser exhibida tras un cristal. Sin poder moverse sin voluntad propia. Porque nadie la consideraba lo suficiente como para darle voz, nadie le daba vida propia. Se sentía de porcelana. Fría. Ajena.

—Sakura chan— murmuro Hinata a su espalda.

Preparo su sonrisa de porcelana, levanto las cejas con expresión para que se viera genuina, cerro sus ojos al sonreír.

—Hinata chan—voz suave, tono adecuado, cara serena− ¿Sucede algo?

Mantener la mirada, sonreír débilmente, mostrar duda.

—Solo quería hablar contigo antes de la boda, vi la puerta abierta y me di el atrevimiento de entrar.

—No te preocupes—lo decía en serio− ¿De qué deseabas hablar?

—Quería que supieras que siempre hay tiempo para echarse para atrás. Eres mi amiga y me temo que es mi obligación darte ese pequeño momento para dudar— hizo una pausa y la miro con sus enormes ojos plateados, noto la confusión en su rostro—. Pero me alegra que te veas tan feliz.

Se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

1 2 3

No más. Lo suficiente para ser confortable.

—Muchas Gracias Hinata chan—sonrisa suave, ojos expresivos, cejas arriba.

Y con eso se dio por terminada la conversación y observo desde el banquillo del gran espejo como la morocha cerraba la puerta tras sí. Lo agradecía sinceramente. No necesitaba algo más que su consciencia para atormentarla.

Se miró al espejo. Impecable. Serena. Calmada. Bonita. La novia perfecta. La futura señora Uchiha como siempre lo deseo, como se mentalizo todo este tiempo, lucir con orgullo lo que siempre quiso. Ganarse respeto, darse a conocer.

 _Sola. Fría. Vacía._

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento fracasado de alejar las confusiones que ocasionalmente le atacaban la cabeza, no era el momento de tener conflictos internos como cualquier loca, todo estaba bien. Miro su rostro en el espejo, luminoso, alegre. _Tan oscura y triste._

Se recordo a sí misma. _Soy feliz._

 _Una carrera exitosa a corta edad._

 _Unos amigos como hermanos._

 _Una gran maestra._

 _Una boda maravillosa._

—Kakashi sensei— murmuro frente al espejo, al percatarse del reflejo de aquel sombrío shinobi en el lugar más alejado de la bonita habitación. ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí? Trago en seco y probo tentar su suerte.

— ¿Me veo feliz? —inquirió con voz monótona.

Escucho su suspiro bajo la máscara y se acercó hacia él en el alfeizar de la decorada ventana. Se le enredó el vestido blanco entre los incómodos zapatos. Empezó a sentirse ansiosa.

 _10 9 8 7_

El anbu se agacho a ayudarle con el doblez.

—Así que así son los vestidos de novia—quito la máscara de su cara y la miro tiernamente desde abajo, aun con la tela blanca de encaje en sus sucias manos.

—Kakashi sensei, usted se ve cansado.

Se veía ojeroso, agotado. El verdadero rostro de Kakashi era un hermoso retrato de un shinobi que ha llevado una dura vida, eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Se levantó y la miro a los ojos por un par de segundos que la pelirosa sintió eternos. _No ahora, por favor._ Hizo ademán de tocar el rostro de la chica, pero quedo con la mano a mitad de camino, Sakura mirando su enorme mano dudar en si acortar el pequeño espacio entre ambos.

 _6 5 4…_

—Estas hermosa—sonrió—. Pareces porcelana.

 _3 2 1..._

—Una muñeca—escupió con rabia, sintiendo la amargura de la palabra quedarle en la boca- ¡Una maldita muñeca de porcelana!

 _Fuerte y con ira_.

Trato de contenerse, la gente podría oírla. La recepción de su boda. ¿Qué dirían de la novia dando gritos con histeria?

—No te ves feliz, Sakura.

Ella podía sonreír más de una vez ante todos y alegar con euforia lo satisfecha que estaba con su vida, pero había algo en la cara de su viejo sensei que le impedía mentir. Algo le bloqueaba la posibilidad de colocar su gran máscara y mentir con la habilidad que había practicado durante toda su vida.

—Lo estoy, Kakashi sensei—intento recomponerse.

—No lo veo en tu rostro—toco su mejilla—, pero lo sé. Estas asustada. Dolida, cansada. Estas destrozada ¿Sakura chan, por qué dejas que te usen?

—Yo... Esto es lo que quiero.

Mintió.

Voz firme. Mirada dura. Expresión convencida.

Kakashi sonrió de lado con sorna y aparto la mano de la mejilla de la pelirosa y dio un largo suspiro. Sakura tragó grueso, esto empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Y cuándo te canses de esa perfecta máscara qué harás?

—Detente... —susurró apenas escuchándose a si misma mientras Hatake acomodaba de nuevo la tela de su rostro—No sabes de que estás hablando... No estoy destrozada—hacía ya unos cuantos años que no sentía esa sensación ardiente recorrer los bordes de sus ojos. _No llores._

—Tal vez engañes a todos con tu cara de niña buena y perfecta, pero yo empiezo a ver como cae cada pedazo de tu impecable máscara. Finges ser feliz.

— ¡Basta! —sentía las lágrimas bajar por su cara. _Alivio._

—No puedes mentirle a alguien que ha llevado una máscara de porcelana la mayor parte su vida—dijo sonriendo con amargura para sí mismo.—Finges vivir mientras te pudres por dentro.

—Kakashi sensei— y aunque quiere ya no puede decir más porque las palabras quedan atotadas en algún lugar de su corazón.

—Sakura chan — poso su mano en la lacia cabellera rosa. Y su mirada era igual a aquellos años atrás.

Lloro en su pecho como nunca lo había hecho desde que era una niña, porque con Kakashi no necesitaba ser perfecta, bastaba con ser ella. Esa misma niña llena de miedo e inseguridades que era a los doce años. La misma que tenía miedo a morir en cada misión, la misma que odiaba quedarse sola, la misma que corría a la tienda de su sensei durante las noches de tormenta a la intemperie.

Y por fin, como no había sucedido en años, se sentía incompleta; de sentía falsa, débil, necesitada. Y estaba bien dejar de ser esa muñeca de porcelana. Estaba bien ser libre.

—Porque la porcelana también se agrieta, Sakura-chan.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
